Congress in Elysion
Preparations Leave the Athlum Palace and visit around the city to find Soldiers standing around again with red speech bubbles. Speak to them to learn your presence is requested by David. Proceed to Athlum Castle to further the story. A cutscene begins where David informs you of the yearly Congress of the lords and dukes being shortly held in the holy city Elysion, which is also where the Academy is headquartered. David intends to go there and investigate whether the Duke of Nagapur, Wilfred Hermein, (who is also head of the Academy), is possibly behind the kidnapping of Irina. You will now need to manually set up your other two unions. Although you can use any combination of units and don't have to create three total unions, it is most common to make three unions of three units each. The Ivory Peaks is now available on the map. Heading to Elysion Just make your way through The Ivory Peaks. Elysion appears once you leave on the other side. Upon entering Elysion, a cutscene will play introducing the city. Rush is impressed by the Elysion Remnant upon entering the city. Pagus says that Remnant keeps the world in balance. Pagus then says 1,000 years ago Marion Marshall bound herself to the Remnant, birthing this great culture. Emma questions why Rush doesn't remember Elysion, since he was born here. He says he moved to Eulam when he was a baby. Torgel then gets everyone on task and everyone sets off for the embassy. At the embassy, Torgel says several Dukes haven't arrived yet so the Assembly hasn't started. David asks Rush to take a walk, and he recommends everyone take this opportunity to collect as much information as possible. Quests You will have some free time once you reach Elysion. You could do the following quests, which will unlock several good Leaders for hire. More Quests There are now quite a few quests that open up. However, some are quite tough, like The Ancient War. So you may not wish to attempt them all. Amnesia is also available, but you don't have the required items yet to complete it. Warnings will be given later in the walkthrough as to when a few of these will disappear for good. You may have already unlocked some of these areas by doing quests. Here is a complete listing of locations now accessible to you and how to unlock them. * The Southwestern Road - speak to the Barkeep in Elysion or start The Secret Letter quest. * Balterossa - go through The Southwestern Road location. * The Great Sand Sea - speak to the Barkeep in Balterossa. * The Great Subterrane - start The Hero quest. * Mojcado Castle - start For Love the Bell Tolls quest. * Vale of the Gods - go through the west exit of The Great Sand Sea. * Baaluk - go through the Vale of the Gods. * Lavafender - go through the south exit of The Great Sand Sea. * Royotia - go through the south exit of the Path of Anguish in Lavafender. * Siebenbur - The First Path - talk to the Qsiti War Veteran in the Union of the Golden Chalice in Celapaleis. * Siebenbur - The Fifth Path - talk to the Fierce Mercenary in the Union of the Golden Chalice in Royotia. To the Sacred Lands Head toward the Assembly Plaza, enter the Academy and talk to the female mitra Receptionist with the ( ) talk bubble. :Note: The female mitra Academy Researcher looking at a tall potted plant inside the Academy will give you Academy Visistones upon talking to her. As the game progresses she will give you up to 50 of these. These special items simply give you a tiny bit of backstory regarding remnants, the world, factions, and so on. You can wait until the end of the game and go speak with her to be given all 50 in rapid succession. Afterwards go to Tula Street and a cutscene will play. The Conqueror and his army are seen brazenly marching directly in Elysion, and the townsfolk murmur and tremble. A armored woman introduces herself as Roeas and proceeds to speak of a prophecy about the Conqueror binding Elysion's remnant and bringing prosperity to all. As the army marches on, a man in red robes appears and Rush's talisman begins to shimmer. Rush feels something familiar about the man but cannot pinpoint it. Now go back to the Assembly Plaza, find the female mitra Court Lady with the ( ) talk bubble on the west side and let David go. A brief cutscene begins. A Court Lady confirms David's identity, tells him everyone else has arrived, and then asks him to proceed to the Congress. Now enter the Ark Gate by going straight up the stairs and to the right. Another cutscene plays. Entering the gate, Rush's talisman glows and the Conqueror is seen killing a lady. After taking cover, Rush's party sees the Conqueror actually bind the Ark, which was thought to be impossible. Pagus wonders who or what the Conqueror is. After following, you end up in a strange place called The Sacred Lands. In The Sacred Lands (please note that this story-version has a different layout than the map depicted on the location page) just follow the linear path. Touch the devices to continue and enter the door for a lengthy cutscene. You enter a strange white area and Rush has a flashback to when he was young. His mother is upset that he had "come here". The Conqueror seems to want Rush to remember something. Then everyone is back in Elysion at the Congress where the Conqueror announces he has bound the Ark and desires to be a Lord and be given a remnant. Hermein reluctantly agrees and tells David to not cause any trouble. Then David and crew refocus on trying to find Irina, although David says he officially cannot act but Hermein told him Rush's parents have been moved to the Temple of Elysion. To the Catacombs Since David has been given a lead as to Rush's parents whereabouts, the group decides to go find them. Go to the Genaade District and enter the Temple of Elysion. Talk to the Qsiti Monk Warrior with the ( ) talk bubble to gain access to The Catacombs. Inside the Catacombs, there is only one path to go, so simply make your way through the level. There will be two scenes where doors close. For the first one you must kill all the monsters to continue. For the second you have to go the alternate long way. Once reaching the end of The Catacombs, enter the door to begin a cutscene. Rush and company break in to the lab where John Sykes is being held captive. John shows them a tablet artifact and tells them this is what Wagram is after, but with it in your custody things will be fine. Moreover, Marina Sykes is out attempt to lure Wagram and his ilk away from the tablet. Upon leaving the lab, Wagram appears and casts a spell on John, demanding Rush hand over the tablet. Wagram manages to get the tablet despite Rush's refusal. Wagram vanishes. Back in Elysion, Emma indicates that she may have an idea on how to find Marina. A Date with Emma helps Rush to find his mom in the Numor Mine.]] As just witnessed, Emma seems to know where Rush's mother might be. But she insists on going alone with Rush. Once the previous cutscene is over, you will start in the middle of Hendler with Emma standing in front of you with a ( ) talk bubble. After speaking with Emma, you will find yourself in the Numor Mine, along with Emma only and a brief cutscene will play. Rush and Emma enter the Mine, and Emma tells Rush of her family tradition of journeying to find Remnants when reaching adulthood. Emma's father died in the war, but he dreamt of finding a new Remnant to bring about peace. Emma searched these mines for such a Remnant, but found "her", Rush's mom, in the mines instead. Make your way through The Great Tunnel and then to the north end of the Undeveloped Zone (pick up the Stone of Marshall along the way). Opening the Sealed Door leads to a boss fight with Namul Sin & Niram Sin. Afterwards there will be another cutscene. Rush and Emma are saved by Marina Sykes who calls off Namul Sin & Niram Sin. Back in her room within the mine, Rush questions why Irina and himself can have power over remnants. Marina tells Rush that she was adopted and is actually a descendent of Marion Marshall and the God Emperor. She was adopted by the head of the Academy when she was young and dedicated her life to the study of remnants. Marina gives Rush a talisman to give to Irina when he rescues her. Then she goes away, not telling Rush why. Now you can use the transporter to return to Athlum, where another cutscene will begin. Athlum is preparing for war because the Conqueror is marching westward. The Congress is split with some Dukes siding with Hermeien, who opposes the Conqueror. Others support the Conqueror, fearing the God Emperor, who has apparently blessed the Conqueror's actions. David meets with emissaries from Nagapur and agrees to go there personally to support Hermeien. David's goal is to have Athlum be granted its independence in return for helping Hermeien. Rush and David then meet in the palace garden, and Rush asks David to promise not to get Irina or his mom caught up in all this. David agrees. Category:Storyline